Trial 192-384-04-576
April 27th, 2015. Recorded during a State trial. Download in original format here. The Trial of Irish v. The State Case #192-384-04-576 Defendant: Irish Defendant’s Lawyer: Ajax Opposition: Savus Opposition’s Lawyer: Fessler Judge Sherlock: The Court of Irish ‘Crispy Whoever’ vs. The State, case number 192-384-04-576. May the offence wish to provide evidence Offense Lawyer, Fessler: Irish. Veteran to militaries. Got banned a while ago. It’s almost certain he’s Crispus. Crispus pops up right after Irish is banned, and when he does pop up, {Fessler: Sherlock shut him up, because maybe he doesn’t understand what a ******* trial is}when Crispus does pop up after Irish is banned, he fights tooth, nail, and rock to be known as Irish. He succeeds. Now, however, Crispus decides to completely “let loose,” and spent the time he spent void, saying he’s not actually Irish. Moreso, apparently Crispus stole Irish’s kik, a very unlikely story. When Irish is unbanned, Crispus suddenly goes inactive, as Irish becomes active from being unbanned. [Kusan: “I’d just like to point something out”] { Fessler: Kusan shut the **** up and let me speak you *****} Crispus and Irish have never been on at the same time, not ONCE. {People speaking, Fessler: GOD ******* DAMMIT, LET ME CONTINUE} strangely enough, it’s when Irish gets back that Crispus decides to say he’s not Irish. Let me call Savus to the stand. FESSLER: Savus, Have you seen Crispus and irish in the same place? Because I haven’t. SAVUS: No. FESSLER: Crispus, using the same style, text and grammar as Irish. And surprisingly, being on a noob account, indicated he was an alt, because the chances of a noob knowing Irish’s history is slim. Savus, have you recognized similarities in the two? SAVUS: I have. Both very jumpy, for one. TIME UP Irish: First off, I was never banned, College is rough, so are sports. I deleted the app completely. I have been gone for 6 months. There’s no six month bans. 3 days, 1 month, 3 months and one year. That’s all there is now. Anyways, Did you just say one year? I’M TALKING, SILENCE. Sherlock What He interrupted me. Anyways, I find it funny your only witness is Fessler, who holds a grudge against me. Ajax: May I just say, that it’s not like Irish hasn’t made mistakes before. All of us have made mistakes. Yet, we’ve been forgiven and got the chance to do something resourceful. Irish: Xinke expected the same thing,but guess what guys, GUESS WHAT! Even though I’m not Crispus, this case cannot ATTACK me. TIME UP Sherlock: Before I initiate second half, let me point out what I know. I was banned for the beginning of the State. Do I have any knowledge of crispy chicken or whatever? No. But from what I hear, 70-80% of officers agree that Irish is Crispus. *cough*rumors*cough* Does the jury wish to speak? [Nothing Then I deny the second half, and I will make my verdict. Does the jury wish to vote upon the ruling? I find Irish innocent Very well. The jury votes INNOCENT. Oh. The final verdict is: Guilty under suspicion-‘Probation.’ I wish not to kick Irish, nor punish him much, for no evidence was PROVEN. However, I will assign a member to watch over him. The rules follow- No vulgar statements (Also could be considered insults), Disobeying orders and the rest of the normal rules apply. If broken, you return to court and your discharge will be sentenced. Jury may leave. END OF RECORD Category:Literature Category:Documents Category:The State